A common pouch in a container kit comprises fitting a pouch in a container. To gain access to the content stored in the pouch, one needs to open the container and then open the pouch. The pouch may be closed by a plastic clip. Closing is done in the reverse manner. Drawbacks of such a pouch in a container kits are numerous and some of them are: unconvenient for consumers, especially if used frequently, because pouch and container are not fitted together; the opening and closing process is time and effort consuming; pouring content from the pouch in container kit is difficult if not impossible; contents stored often spills outside the kit; hygiene and contamination is often a concern; the pouch is often smaller than the internal volume of the container, which results in lost storing capacity; it may be difficult to serve content from the pouch when little content is left.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,568 relates to an automatically resealing container consisting of an interior paperboard box and an external resealing bag of flexible plastic film. The film is associated with closure flaps of the box such that when the flaps are reclosed, the film is pressed together outside the box to provide a nearly airtight seal. The single external film bag provides the dual function of protecting the contents as well as the exterior of the box. This device may require a two-step closing as the flaps may have to be guided into a slit during closing. Thus, the closing procedure proves to be delicate and to require vigilance of the user.
US 2008/0179357 relates to a package designed to facilitate the use of squeeze bottle or other dispensers for wet products such as mayonnaise. The package consists of an external semi-rigid bottle or container, a bottle pouch placed inside the external container and food product. The bottle pouch has a peelable primary seal area and a secondary membrane with lines of weakness for ready opening of the pouch when the pouch flaps are pulled over the side of the bottle or during dispensing. Dispensing of the contained product happens by applying pressure on the external bottle.
As can be understood from this document, this device is designed to contain wet products, but cannot be hermetically reclosed after peeling of the pouch. The device remains constantly opened, therefore the product remains in prolonged contact with air which may lead to hygiene issues.
Hence, an improved pouch in a container kit would be advantageous.